


Batman to Batcock

by shadowcock



Series: Eros plays in the DC universe [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Body Modification, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Growth, Dream Magic, Eros OC - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Magic, Magic Clothing, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Pedophilia, Sex Magic, Slow Transformation, World Corruption, cock growth, lightly touch bestiality, pedo, small cock worship, superhero suit change, villain changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Batman is being corrupted... after magic, somehow nestling inside one of his blind spots, there's no going back.
Series: Eros plays in the DC universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108097
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	1. Damian's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> (NOTE: I've finished the last story but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos) 
> 
> so share this story if you can and don't forget to comment and give kudos
> 
> (there is no sex in this chapter)

The morning is about ready to come… so Batman is about to call it a night… 

“...I told you not to engage!” An authoritative-sounding voice cuts through the darkness. 

“I know!” a voice said with disappointment and a tinge of rebellion, “I thought I had him!” Damian Wayne said taking off his suit. His well-toned body glistened in the dim light.

“You’re missing the point,” Bruce said taking off his cowl. 

Damian wanted to say something but this larger than life man staring down at him with disappointment filled the boy with even more regret than he could handle. “Whatever!” the boy said biting back his feelings going to shower and then sleep for the 1 hour before school. 

He didn’t understand him… the boy thought as he showered. And soon in his bed, all he could think of was if I was just a little faster I could have taken him down… 

The thing is, even Damian didn’t know why he was SO desperate to impress the man that supposedly his father. He didn’t make these mistakes when he was in the League of Assassins. But when it comes to his father, he tries desperately to show that he is better than he thinks he is… he feels like he just sees him as a little boy… 

In the League… he heard stories about the Detective, he didn’t know why but he always knew they were talking about his father even when they didn’t use his name. The man became a legend in his mind, something he needed or maybe destined to surpass someday… or was his admiration something else? That last part was just a passing thought as he drifted off to sleep… 

-later-

Damian woke amid smoke or was it clouds? He was not sure why he thought that but there it was… it irritated him that he didn’t know where that thought came from but that passed as he tried to figure out where he was. 

“I see you are trying so hard to reach him.” a manly voice called out from the… clouds… (yup he still hated it). 

“Who’s there!” demanded the boy. 

“Oh don’t worry about me.” The voice tried to ease his worries (it wasn’t working), “I’m here to grant you, your heart's desire…” the voice trailed off. Out of nowhere, there was suddenly a black box in Damian’s hand… it was smaller than his palm and it felt like it was made of satin… 

“What’s this!?” the boy demanded to know. 

“it’s what you wanted, not you… but the "you" deep down, the reason you work so hard for your father…”

Respect… Damian thought…. he looked at the box, wondering how something so small could earn him the respect he desired. 

He had so many more questions but soon the “cloud” became too thick and he was surrounded until he could not see anything anymore. 

Damian woke up, he was stunned at what he just saw but the strangest thing was in his hand was a black box that was as soft as satin and smaller than his palm. 

To be continued...


	2. Batjock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Batjock... a strange present for his own father...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTE: I've finished the last story but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)
> 
> so share this story if you can and don't forget to comment and give kudos
> 
> (there is no sex in this chapter)

-later that morning- 

Bruce was drinking his coffee and Damian came in and sat down Alfred immediately served him his breakfast of toast bacon and eggs. The two ate and drank in silence…

After breakfast… Bruce was about to leave. 

“F-father!” he did not mean to say that… it just came out so the boy blushed… he was afraid to say anything else so he bit his lip and shoved the box into the man’s hand. As he ran out of the door. 

-later- 

Bruce was only on his fourth meeting of the morning before Lucius Fox forced him to take a break… He sat in his office biding his time before he could be “allowed” to work again… then he remembered the box Damian gave him this morning. 

He was shocked to hear “father” come out of his mouth instead of “dad” …he was so shocked he couldn’t ask the boy any questions before he ran off. 

“let’s see what my son got me…” the box was very small and very soft on the outside but very sturdy. But when he opened it he was confused. 

“An eyepatch?” was the first thing that came out of his mouth but I was NOT an eye patch it was a tiny thong…. on the front was a bat symbol, like his own bat symbol, but with a dick hanging out. The only other thing that was inside the box was a note on the inside of the lid “please wear me” 

Was he making fun of him, did he make it himself, he had to make it himself… he knows better than to have someone else make design his bat symbol… 

Bruce’s mind was running out of control trying to figure out why his son gave him such an inappropriate gift… 

-before night- 

Bruce was getting off work and he concluded that his son did not know how to give gifts but if it would make him happy he would wear them… 

There was a strange attraction to wearing the minuscule piece of cloth… on further inspection, he figured out it was less of a thong and more of a type of a jockstrap that ONLY holds his balls. The more he tried to forget it the more he ended up thinking about it until the thought of wearing it consumed him… he rationalized that it was from his son and maybe he was doing this to as a joke to get them closer. 

Being called “father” threw the man off… if he clearly thought about it, he would notice that this obsession was not normal. BUT that was the whole point… just from Bruce touching the box things were set in motion. 

-Later that night- 

“Look I know you want to prove yourself, but all you’ve been doing is training…” Batman said with a stern voice just like the night before. 

“But this time I had him!” Damian tried to explain.

“You did, but you didn’t notice the other thug laying in wait.” Batman tried to drive the point home, “in time you will figure it out and find those things that aren’t easily seen.”

“Fine!” The boy stormed off again… 

Bruce had removed almost his whole batsuit… he wanted to show Damian that he was wearing his present. Removing his bottoms the large buff man blushed as his hard cock flopped out, his balls securely in place with his son’s present. Batcock… Bruce laughed thinking about the symbol. His cock began to soften and shrink after a while, he was a grower not a shower… actually his cock, soft was about two inches. But fully hard it was about seven and a half inches.

What he found a little strange was the way the ballsack fit… it cradled his balls as if it was specifically made for his plum-sized balls.

-Damian’s room- 

The boy was still, as still as death… his training made it so he did not move in his sleep… 

“It worked.” the same voice from the clouds spoke.

“What do you mean?” Damian said, “nothing changed.”

“He talked to you more… right?” the voice said a bit smugly. 

It was true, his usual words would be “you made a mistake” and that’s it no explanation… most of the time. 

“Ok… what next?” the boy asked still not getting out of his attack pose. 

“this.” the voice said making another black box appear in the boy’s hand. 

This time the boy woke up without panicking… when the clouds surrounded him, he knew what was coming. But before he woke up he heard “oh that’s just boring…” the voice said sounding a little irritated from his lack of awe.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTE: I've finished the last story but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)
> 
> so share this story if you can and don't forget to comment and give kudos
> 
> (there is no sex in this chapter)


	3. The Flip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Batman flipped and started to think with his little bat head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I've finished the last story but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)
> 
> so share this story if you can and don't forget to comment and give kudos
> 
> (there is no sex in this chapter)

-breakfast- 

The same thing happened they sat there in silence… but this time Bruce wanted to actually talk but didn’t know where to start. And again the boy shoved a present into his dad’s hands and ran off. 

But unlike last time Bruce opened it right there… it was a pair of nipple clamps with the same batcock symbol on it. The way these worked was the clamps were metal covered in softer rubber they clamped down and the symbol would fold up locking the clamp. And the note on the top of the box this time was “don’t say a word”.

Bruce decided this was going too far and would reprimand Damian when he got home… or that was the plan. He left the present in his room and left for work but throughout the whole day, all he could think of were those bat nipple clamps. 

So much so that when Bruce got home he immediately put them on AND his jockstrap… he blushed at how he looked mainly because he became instantly hard… but his cock was bigger than usual he gained about an inch… or was it just because he was feeling sexy. He drove it out of his mind because he had work to do. 

-later in the bat cave-

Batman started finding strange sighting of criminals giving up to cops easily but only if they fucked them hard… Scarecrow used an aphrodisiac instead of his neurotoxin making the surrounding people to give in to an orgy… the cops couldn’t do anything but watch until the gas was gone. 

Even Catwoman was found in a back ally getting gang-banged by random strangers she did not harm anyone but she did demand to be called cuntwoman from now on.

The rest of the night the only calls were for sex offense so Batman stayed inside trying to find toxins, gas, poisons, pollen, or anything he could think of that would cause sexual desires on a mass scale. 

-the next morning- 

The same routine but this time Bruce almost couldn’t contain his excitement… almost… 

Damian shoved a box into his hands and ran off… 

Bruce opened it and saw a sheer black crop-top shirt with the batcock symbol in the classic yellow just like his bat-suit on the chest… it did NOT hide his nipple clamps, it actually made them stand out more. He really started to look like a slutty version of batman… he thought and it kinda turned him on… 

He noticed that his body was getting beefier… his pecs were getting bigger and his nipples were also growing… it should have sparked something in him but all he could think was he looked so good. Still, he didn’t have time to think about it and quickly left for work. 

-later that night in the Batcave-

Again more sexual crimes happening across Gotham… Clayface was found fucking multiple women and men he was using his clay as tentacles when officers asked if they could help the people getting fucked they told them they needed a cock to suck and many of the officers pulled out their cocks… after that night Clayface changed his name to The Living Dildo. 

Batman looked at this and tried to find out why he thought that was wrong… but he couldn’t… he KNEW in his bones this should not happen but all he could do was commend the officers for their quick thinking. 

Damian came in and told his dad he was bored and Batman understood… there was nothing for them to do… everyone was happy fucking and so Batman pulled Damian to him and hugged him and they stayed that way until Alfred cleared his throat… it seemed they were like that for a couple of hours. 

Damian ran from the room and locked himself inside… 

All Batman could think of was what kind of present will his son give him tomorrow. 

To Be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I've finished the last story but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)
> 
> so share this story if you can and don't forget to comment and give kudos
> 
> (there is no sex in this chapter)


	4. Excited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman has totally given in and is now excited to see what his son gets him to make him even more slutty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTE: I've finished the last story but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos) 
> 
> so share this story if you can and don't forget to comment and give kudos
> 
> (there is no sex in this chapter)

-the next morning-

Bruce was excited to find out what else his son would give him he knew something was wrong… he knew that this was not normal but there was something inside him that made him actively NOT want to care. 

Another box and the same as usual… shove the box in his hands and runs away… but the way the boy blushed was adorable. The thirteen-year-old boy hardly showed any form of emotion except for anger that he convinced himself he looked forward to this JUST so see him blush. 

This was a larger box and when he opened it he realized why… they were large thigh-high high-heel boots… it was his day off and so he ran to his room and locked it. He put on the boots, thong and bat nipple clamps, and the sheer shirt… 

The top of the box read… “you will look sexy in these but shhhhh…” this excited Bruce he had been holding back jacking off thinking about these things… his son saw him as sexy… it excited him. 

But everything in him wanted to say it was wrong… but he couldn’t… all he knew was this was hot and he made his son’s thirteen-year-old cock hard.

He walked around his room for a while… but still even after all that the man could not go over the line and jack of to the thought of his son wanting him sexually. It took a WHOLE lot of willpower though. 

-in the Batcave- 

More criminals were getting more and more sexually deviant but they were not hurting anyone just very sexual… Poison Ivy crashed a college party and ended up fucking a whole football team and their cheerleaders with her vines… after the event both the male and female students demanded her release and told the officers they WANTED more of her vines… after testing for ANY kind of plant poisons they concluded that they were telling the truth and now Gotham University is where Poison Ivy teaches sexual education. 

Batman was wearing his jock and the nipple clamps but not the boots… his son wanted to keep everything hush, hush, and if Alfred saw him in that there would be too many questions to answer. 

But he did talk to Damian more not like father and son but a little more… 

-that night-

Damian was dreaming again… he felt closer to his dad than he ever did and he loved it… but just like last time something was missing as usual. 

“Don’t worry I know what you want.” the voice said. 

And out from the clouds, he saw Bruce dressed in all the presents he gave him… 

“What’s this!?” Damian demanded 

“These are the presents you’ve been giving your dear old daddy…” the voice said… the word “daddy” made Damian instantly hard.

“N-no…” but he looked at the dream Batcock and he knew he wanted his d-daddy’s body… he wanted to claim his body for his own… 

NO!!! he was not gay! He was a master assassin… but even if he was… would that make a difference? His internal voice shot down every thought he had that denied he wanted to dominate his daddy… 

“You can turn back if you want but these are the final present.”

Awake Damian was holding the last two presents. 

-breakfast- 

They ate their breakfast But Bruce was openly excited… when Damian started for the door Bruce stopped him and asked him about his present.

“Tonight… meet me in my room.” he turned and walked away. 

Bruce was excited to get another present from his son but this time he wanted him to go to his room… also the way he was talked to… it seemed like an order… this thought sent shivers up his spine and he didn’t know or care why. He just wanted for tonight to happen. 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTE: I've finished the last story but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos) 
> 
> so share this story if you can and don't forget to comment and give kudos
> 
> (there is no sex in this chapter)


	5. Becoming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full transformation is imminent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTE: I've finished the last story but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos) 
> 
> so share this story if you can and don't forget to comment and give kudos
> 
> (there is no sex in this chapter)

-that night-

Since there were no more hard crimes these two had a lot more time on their hands… 

“Ok I’m here.” Bruce stated.

“Show me.” the boy simply said. Again as if he was demanding he act on his command. 

Bruce knew what he meant he wanted to see all the presents together… he had been wearing all of them all day… and the man was hard and horny all day. 

And there he was… his jockstrap that only held his balls, Bruce’s now heavy ten inch heavy cock spilled over, his nipple clamps that shown through his sexy sheer shirt that mimicked his batsuit’s symbol but nothing below is pecs were covered, and finally his thigh high high-heel boots. 

Something got into Bruce he began to walk sexy for his son he walked back and forth, the muscular man dressed so shamefully… like a slut… a muscle slut. He shook his hips as he walked and bent over exposing his asshole surrounded by his soft bounce bubbly cheeks. 

“come.” the boy said and Bruce couldn’t find it in himself to refuse… so he quickly walked to his son. As if a whore going to her pimp.

“Put these on.” this time Bruce KNEW it was an order. 

“ok.” was all he said. 

The new presents were long black gloves made of the same soft martial of his jockstrap. And the second item was a yellow garter belt… it was like Batman’s utility belt but all that was in it was condoms and lube. The garter belt connected to the boots.

“And now this.” Damian said pulling out his Batman cowl and cape… but the cape was like a mini cape. 

Bruce wanted to be mad… he was ready to yell at him for breaking into his suit vault… but when he opened his mouth all he heard was “ok.” in a HIS meek voice. 

This actually shocked Bruce… he knew it was bad but something deep down wanted, no- NEEDED to follow this boy’s orders. 

Soon he was dressed in his full outfit… he could not say anything else but… “I’m Batcock.”

“Good, now come.” Damian commanded. Batcock quickly knelt in front of his son.

Damian pulled his daddy’s head toward his crotch and began to rub his head against his crotch and hardening boycock. 

“You are MY bitch ok.”he told his Batcock and all the man could say was “uhu.”

“When I am around you will obey me no matter the cost.” The boy now pulled out his cock from his pants and shoved it between his face and his cowl as if he was fucking the symbol of Batman itself. “my cock is your top concern.” 

Damian’s cock was not big it was actually about four inches(maybe five if he was really horny). But Batcock was helpless and knew this cock was his new king. 

By now Batcock was sucking his son’s cock he put the whole thing in his mouth and even the boy’s balls. The now more meaty Batcock used his pecs to give his son a male titjob. As he did this Damian played with is daddy’s nipples. 

“Oh daddy Batcock I love your soft titties.” The boy said 

“I love how your boycock feels in them son.” Batcock proclaimed.

Suddenly Damian pushed his daddy away “Now present yourself to me.” 

“Oh… yes Son!” with the agility of a well trained ninja Batcock was bent over and spreading his large bubble butt showing off his winking ass.

“I can’t wait until I use your pussy.” 

Something clicked inside Batman… “no I don’t have a pussy!” he said but Batman could NOT stop spreading his cheeks. He felt his son slowly push into his ass. It was easier than he thought it would be. Suddenly the boy pulled his mini cape and began to thrust deep into his daddy hole. 

Every once in a while he would feel a rush of intensity… it was easy to spot and Damian quickly found his daddy’s love button. 

“No I refused to have a pussy!” Batman said resisting all that he could but he could not be taken seriously because of all the moaning he was doing. But the man couldn’t help it… it felt as though his son’s cock was made JUST for his ass… once he penetrated his ass half of his renaissance shattered. And the constant hitting of his prostate drove him crazy. 

No I am BATMAN!

I am… Batman 

I a bat cock.. no man!

After a long time the boy got good hitting his daddy’s prostate

“Say it!!! say it daddy!!!”

“I AM BAT-” Huhhhh… I am Bat.” and again Damian hit his daddy’s love button

“I said SAY IT BITCH!!!” Damian demanded… but that was it that last thrust it sent the strongest wave deep in the man’s hole…

I AM BATCOCK AND I HAVE A PUSSY!!!!” Batcock screamed that moment what was left of Batman felt like he was shot out with the most intense cum Batcock had ever experienced.

“Keep fucking my pussy son!!! it’s yours!!! I am your personal slutty Batcock!” Batcock could not stop babbling about how his son’s cock is the only thing that matters or how he had devoted his life to it from now on. 

-later- 

Bruce slept with his new owner… they slept like lovers… 

To be concluded…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTE: I've finished the last story but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos) 
> 
> so share this story if you can and don't forget to comment and give kudos
> 
> (there is no sex in this chapter)


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in Gotham after the last chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTE: I've finished the last story but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos) 
> 
> so share this story if you can and don't forget to comment and give kudos
> 
> (there is no sex in this chapter)

-a few months later-

Dick Grayson came for a visit and showed his mentor what he learned… his new costume now exposed his crotch and ass… the boy’s cock had shrunk to about two inches now and his ass became very bubbly… he called himself Nightwhore and raped all the criminals with his newfound pussy. Batcock tested his pussy out and Damian showed Dick the power he had over his old mentor… Dick was jealous but having a two-inch cock he couldn’t complain so he offered the boy his pussy as well.

One night the Crown Prince of Crime struck… the Joker broke into the zoo… and got all the animals to fuck him and Harley they became the city zoo whores… their new powers was being able to take ANY cock no matter how huge.

Alfred got younger to the point where he was in his prime again… he decided that Ace was his new boyfriend and became the dog’s personal fucktoy. 

Batcock still hunted down criminals… with the police busy with so many sexually related calls many of the small-time criminals would go and steal or be common thugs. And Batcock hunted them down. 

Now Batcock would find criminals and fuck them until they promised to behave… he left most, if not all of them craving cock forever after that… even if they had a huge 13-inch cock as was an alpha male… with Batcock they ended up cumdumps and many alphas stopped committing crimes. 

BUT when he got home he was his son’s total loyal bitch… to him, size didn’t matter… if the cock does not belong to his son he didn’t want it in his pussy. 

“Oh, this was great… now, who’s next?” Eros said looking at the scene through one of his cloud rings. “Hmmm… I wonder what would happen if someone’s “truth’s” and powers were rearranged…” he said watching wondrously at a very strong woman… 

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was lackluster but trust me the last one will be great... or it was for me lol... as I've said it's finished already and I am just waiting for enough hits, comments, and kudos.
> 
> Yes, the next and maybe last chapter is Wonder Woman...


End file.
